The Two Black Cats and Their Sunlight
by Skylark22
Summary: Nadeshiko is coming back! (Both Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are in this story) They were having a happy chat, when suddenly they were told they have to transfer at Gakuen Alice. Amu was also placed in the dangerous class and is ordered to go on missions as Natsume's partner? MiMe, Amuto, Ame(Natsume and Amu),Midase. I'm not good with Summaries and titles but please read and review.
1. Transfer!

**Hi, readers this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. And if ever someone would hate this fanfic just don't put it on the reviews since it'll get me discourage and all. If you ever like it please don't hesitate to follow or favorite the story. I thank in advance the readers and I will try not to disappoint you. :)**

**Skylark: Ne Natsume would you please do the disclaimer. *winks***

** Natsume: Hn. Why would I?**

** Skylark: Oi, if you do that again I'll do everything to make you miserable,like for example instead of you and Mikan it'll be Mikan and Ikuto *evil laugh***

** Mikan: ehhhhh?! Natsume, I don't want to be in love with some guy I don't even know...**

** Skylark: Oh don't worry Mikan-chan, he's drop dead gorgeous and hot.**

** *Natsume glares at me* *I smile* Knowing his defeat**

** Natsume: Skylark22 does not own Shugo Chara nor Gakuen Alice **

**Skylark: Gomen Natsume, I'm still going to pair them up and you with Amu-chan *runs off to somewhere***

** Natsume: What?! *casts fireball chases after me***

* * *

**A little info before we start, all boys are 16 while the girls by the way I know that Nagihiko is Nadeshiko but in this story they really are twins and Utau and Ikuto are childhood friends not siblings they both have the same age as the guardians.**

* * *

~~Normal Pov~~  
It was an exciting day at Seiyo Academy, that is because Nadeshiko is coming back. Students who knew her were all rejoicing but no one will ever be as glad as a certain pink-headed girl that she is back,and yes we all know who the infamous pink-headed girl is, Hinamori Amu. Though even though it doesn't show on her face but those who know her well knows that she wants to hug Nadeshiko. As Nadeshiko entered the academy the crowd there for her roared but the only ones able to get close to her were the guardians. "Honestly, what do they think of the guardians, celebrities perhaps?"Amu thought. "Amu-chan,Hotori-kun,Yaya-chan,Nii-san,Kukai-kun,K airi,Rima-chan!" The guardians heard this and went to hug Nadeshiko.

~~Time Skip~~(I'm too lazy to write about the meeting/announcement they held)

Normal Pov  
After the announcement they all went to the Royal Garden to drink tea and talk to Nadeshiko. They were happily chatting when suddenly the gates of the Royal Garden opened and revealed three people. The guardians looked at them curiously with the same thoughts in their minds which is 'who are they?' King guardian was about to ask when the person in the middle spoke"Hello kids I am Narumi Anjo, a teacher at Gakuen Alice". "I am Tadase Hotori, what business do you have with us? Tadase-kun said. "It seems that all of you guys including Ikuto-kun and Utau-chan have this so-called alices. And since you have them you _have _to go to their school whether you like it or not. " Tsukasa who popped out of no where blurted guardians jaw dropped. "Tsukasa-kun, you really love to steal words from my mouth do you?(Tsukasa simply smiled) Anyway that's it kids. I'll pick you up tonight at 8:30. I have already talked to all of your parents so It won't be a problem. But it was _really_ hard convincing them." Narumi Said

~~Amu's Pov, her house~~  
When I arrive I was tackled by my little sister."Onee-chan, I don't want you to go"she said between her sobs"Ami, onee-chan doesn't want to go either but I have to " I said as I hug her tightly. "Ami, Amu has to pack so please let go."Said my mother in a lonesome voice. I nodded and went to my room to pack. While I was packing I asked to no one in particular 'Why? I don't want to leave my family' as I thought that a single tear escaped from my eyes. I went down stairs with my luggage. And ate the last dinner with my family after a long time. After eating it was already 7:55. I hugged my family bidding our goodbyes to each other. When we notice a black limo we knew it was really goodbye I let go of them. "I'll miss you" was the last word I uttered. When I went into the limo I was surprise to see Hotori-kun already there.

~~Narumi's Pov~~  
"Good evening Amu-chan."Tadase-kun greeted"Good evening Tadase-kun Narumi-sensei,where are the others?"I asked "They have been fetch by another car" I answered with my signature smile."Amu-chan, are you okay? Tadase-kun asked realizing Amu's swollen eyes."Yes, I'm...okay" Amu answered with a faint smile."Ah,we're here"Tadase-kun and Amu-chan looked at the window and was awed by the school, I chuckled slightly. "Amu-chan Tadase-kun please come with me we will have confirm what dorm you'll be staying. They nodded in we arrived their friends were already there."Stay here with them and I'll talk to my supervisors for a while"Okay" they replied.

~~Normal Pov~~  
Sakura Mikan, do not sleep in my class unless you want punishment! Yelled a man in his forties(Jinno-sensei). "H-Hai"answered the now awake girl with auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes(Mikan of course) ."Now let's proc- he was interrupted by a blonde with violet eyes."What are you doing here Naumi-sensei?Jinno-sensei asked obviously anoyed"Well, we have new friends, and_ a lot_ of them." Narumi said emphasizing 'a lot'. "Very well, let them come in."Jinno-sensei said. The guardians went in bored. "Introduce yourselves"Jinno-sensei ordered.'Since I bet none of them would volunteer to be first I'll do it' Kukai thought.

"Yo, nice to meet ya,ore wa Kukai(I am Kukai), Soma Kukai."Kukai said full of energy (the girls were like "Cool!)  
"Watashi Yuiki Yaya, call me Yaya-chan 'kay? Yaya said with a wink.  
"Rima, Mashiro Rima yoroshiku (nice to meet you)" (Boys of the class: kawaii)  
"Hinamori Amu nice to meet'cha"she said in her cool&spicy mode (most people of the class: cool&spicy)  
"Hotori Tadase, please take care of me." (Girls: ou-ouji/ pri-prince)  
"Watashi, Fujisaki Nadeshiko this is my brother Nagahiko (Nagihiko: Yo)" (Most of the class: pretty)  
"Sanjo Kairi, yoroshiku (nice to meet you)" (girls: Kakkoii Boys: Nerd)  
"Hoshino Utau" (boys: Gorgeous!)  
"Tsukiyomi Ikuto: (girls: Hot!)

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter. ;) Hope you like it :)**


	2. Finding out our Alice

**Yoru: When are we going to appear~nya?  
Me: Dunno  
Su: But Su wants to appear in this chapter~desu.  
Me: Okay okay I'll let you appear. Now do the disclaimer.  
Shugo Chara: Yay! Skylark22 does NOT own Shugo Chara Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**~~Normal Pov~~**  
"Does any of you have questions?" Narumi sensei asked. A green haired girl stood up and asked "What are your alice and star ranks?" "They don't know at the moment." Narumi answered for them. "Since you don't have anymore questions. "I shall take my leave oh and Jinno-sensei here is the list of who'll partner who." he sped off as soon as he gave Jinno-sensei a paper. Jinno sighed of relief now that Naru's gone "I will now announce your partners."He looked at the guardians, then looked at the class"Anyone who I'll call come forward and take your partner Kitsune-Kairi, Nonoko-Kukai, Anna-Utau, Hotaru-Nadeshiko, Nagihiko-Sumire, Rima-Kokoro, Yuu-Yaya, Sakura-Tadase, Ruka-Ikuto, and lastly Natsume-Amu."

**~~Amu's Pov~~  
**I waited and waited but nobody came forward."Sensei where is my partner?" I asked obviously pissed off. The teacher sighed and point a lad who's sleeping with a manga covering his face. I glanced at him and saw a blond with ocean blue eyes but different form Ikuto's eyes. And sitting next to him was Ikuto who was having an _I'm bored _look. So I went to my seat and sat beside him. When I notice someone playing with my hair I knew who it was. I looked at the blue haired lad who was a seat away from me.(**Formation: Amu, Natsume, Ikuto, Ruka**)"Stop it kuro neko"I uttered I brushed his hand off my hair.

**~~Natsume's Pov~~**  
'Did I hear correctly? What did she just say?' Natsume thought. "Oi pinkey what did you just call him." I said in a cold tone. "Him? Ah you mean Ikuto? I called him using his title in our school, Kuro Neko/ Black Cat." She answered. Everyone in the classroom looked at us. "Oh that's right, You still don't know our titles."the pink haired gal said as if making sense. "Tadase-kun can I tell them about it?" The blond boy nodded"If sensei doesn't mind that is." The blond called Tadase or something glanced at Jinno sensei. Jinno sensei simply looked at his watch only to see he has only five minutes left, Jinno-sensei then nodded in agreement.

**~~Amu's Pov~~  
**"Our positions at our previous school were the King, Queen, Jack, Ace, Joker, and the Individuals. Tadase-kun was the King and Kairi was his backup(I know he was the jack but it's weird if they have three Jacks) Nadeshiko-chan's was the queen Rima-chan was her backup, Kukai's was our Jack and Nagihiko was his backup, Yaya-chan's the Ace no backup, I'm the joker A.K.A The Trump no backup, Ikuto's The Black Cat, and Utau's The Singing Princess." I explained. Looking at the students they don't seem to understand "Well let's just leave it at that." I said in a bored tone as I hear the bell ring signaling it's time for lunch. Ding dong new students and their partners please proceed to the teacher's office. I repeat, new students and their partners please proceed to the teacher's office.

**~~Normal Pov~~**  
We went to the office to hear the most disturbing news."Nani?!(WHAT?!) You're saying Yaya-chi's room was destroyed due to an alice going out of control?! Yaya whined. While Rima looked irritated, Tadase worried, Utau looked annoyed Kairi was thinking where they'll sleep, Ikuto said he could sleep anywhere, Kukai was too carefree to care while the twins and Amu's emotion stayed the same. The twins case is that they were trained never to show they were panicked nervous etc. While in Amu's case was because she has almost an unbreakable poker face, but deep down inside she was panicking. Koko smirk reading Amu's mind. So where do we sleep since our rooms are broken and all? Amu asked coolly."Well about that... you'll be staying with your partners" Serina Said. "eh?!" the students exclaimed "Sensei you do know my partner is a boy right?" Rima said with a terrifying aura "Gomen(sorry) Mashiro-san, but the higher ups have not time to rearrange the students there's nothing I can do."Serina said noticing the blonde's aura.

**~~Time Skip~~  
Amu&Natsume  
**"Could this day get any worse" I said as I collapse on my bed in Natsume's room. "Amu-chan daijoubu(are you okay)?" asked a worried Ran. "I'm okay though I really miss Ami, mama, and least you guys and the guardians are here." "Oi, who are you talking to?" The crimson eyed lad asked getting out of the bathroom half-naked. I looked away and said  
"Put your clothes on, idiot. And I'm not talking to anybody." I answered  
"By the way what's your alice?" I asked  
"Fire"  
"Ah okay." was the last word I uttered and silently went to deep slumber. Natsume just watched her then place a blanket on top of her.  
**~~Ikuto&Ruka~~**  
"Nee, Ruka?  
"Hmm?"  
"This school is weird" Ruka chuckled a bit  
"You think?I thought that to when I was first came here"  
"Is that so?"  
**~~Tadase&Mikan~~  
**"Nee, Tadase-kun you like Amu-chan don't you?"  
Tadase-kun blushed "E-eh?!"  
"Heh, don't worry I can keep a secret" I smiled  
"I think Amu-chan likes Ikuto" he said sadly  
"But that doesn't mean you have no chance."  
"Arigato Mikan-chan. Oyasumi"  
"Oyasumi"

**~~Time Skip~~  
**"Ohayo" 'Ah that's right I'm at Gakuen Alice. I brushed my teeth, took a bath, combed my hair. And went down to the cafeteria. "Amu-chi's slow." Yaya said. "Ahaha sorry." I took a seat right next to Tadase-kun. We ate our breakfast, when we almost finished there was an announcement: All new students please proceed to office#2. So we went there and saw the gay-teacher standing next to a machine. "Hello students."he smiled"this machine will tell you what your alices are now who goes first, Kukai-kun" "No thanks I'll go second" "Onegai-shimasu" he winked and Kukai turned red and went to the machine when he was inside "What the how did I get here. Let me out!" We gave him looks that said _Didn't you went in by yourself._ "Don't worry it won't hurt" Gay-sensei said as he opress a button and papers appeared. After a few minutes Kukai went out unharmed. It was finally done at the end of the day"Kairi-Telepathy I guess you already have an idea by hearing the name"Yup, okay" Kairi said ,Kukai- super speed "Awesome" Kukai exclaimed, Utau- Voice Pheromone "Thought so" Utau said, Nadeshiko- Illusions you can let anybody see what they want"Okay"Nadeshiko said , Nagihiko- flying you can Nagihiko: Interesting, Rima-Animal Summoning, Tadase-Persuading, Ikuto- Cat and teleportation Allows you to have cat reflexes"lovely", Amu...-invisibility and water. What the pause for? You may leave Amu-chan please stay.

"Amu-chan your invisibility alice is normal but your water alice is a very, well _advanced_. A guy named Persona will talk to you anytime soon. And we're putting you at Dangerous Ability class. Your roommate is Natsume right? Asked him about the details later. You may retire for the day since this machine is sucking your energy when used." Serina said. "I pity the girl" Serina muttered when Amu was already gone.

As Amu walked out her legs gave away and was about to fall on her knees when a familiar blue headed lad caught her. "You okay strawberry?" He asked worriedly. "I-I'm fine." she answered. Ikuto sighed "No you're not idiot." he carried her bridal style and walked to her room ignoring the stairs they got from the student. When he opened the door she saw Mikan blushing like crazy about to go out and Natsume smirking. Natsume dropped his smirk when he saw me walking in to the room not noticing the sleeping Amu, and yes she fell asleep in Ikuto's arms. "Can't you see I brought your roommate?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "And by the way are you dating and brunette girl dating?" he asked wanting to tease the flame user. "Kinda," he replied nonchalantly "why?" he added glaring this time. "Nothing it's just good to know that Strawberry's rooming with a taken guy." Ikuto replied not intimidated by Natsume's glare."Is that so?" Natsume said with an I'm-not-interested-in-these-conversations tone. Ikuto who was also not interested notice this and said "Oh well bye and you better not try anything to her." Ikuto warned. "Like I will" Natsume shot back.

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter. Hope yo like it**

**Yoru: Skylark the only one who appeared was Ran~nya!  
Su: You lied to us~desu!?  
Skylark22: Go-Gomen, I didn't find a chance to put you at the story  
Ran: Well at least I appeared.  
Shugo Chara: So envious! *chases Ran*  
Ran: Wait why are you chasing me?! please review!*Runs away***


	3. X-eggs? !

**Me: Kiseki do the disclaimer!  
Kiseki: No way would I let some commoners order the great me!  
Me: So do you want me to own you.  
Kiseki: Urggh, Skylark22 does not own Shugo Chara. There done, now I will take my leave!  
Me: Mikan-chan do your part  
Mikan: Skylark22 does not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**~~Amu's Pov~~**  
It was 6 a.m. I woke up brushed my teeth wore a plain black skirt with a guitar at the left edge of it a light pink off the shoulder with jewels that says "Rock!" embroidered on it, socks that stops below my knee and pink converse. It was Sunday today so there's no school. I went around for a walk later I saw a cute little boy with grayish(?) hair and navy blue eyes sitting in the corner with his face close to his knees. I estimated him to be the same age as Ami. I frown at the thought of not seeing Ami, I shake my head to get rid of the thought. I went forward to him and asked.  
"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.  
He looked at me and said "Don't come near me. Go waway (away)."  
He summoned ghosts but I was not shock since Gay-sensei once said 'There are alot of children here who has wierd, scary etc abilities so don't be shocked okay?'  
He looked at me"You're not scawed (scared)?" I shook my head.  
"I've seen more scarier things than those." I said jokingly but true referring to the giant X eggs and the Mystery eggs.

"Weally? (Really?) Huat? (What?)" the little boy said with sparkling eyes.

"It's better if you don't know." I said while patting his head.

"Amu/Amu-chan where are you?" I heard Ran,Miki and Su.

"I'm here!"I shouted.

"Amu, don't leave without us next time." Ran scolded

"Gomen-gomen." I said

"Onee-san what are those?" I heard the boy call.

'Did he just call me onee-san, how cute.' I thought "These are my Shugo Charas Ran,Miki and Su." I explained  
"Shugo Chara?"

I patted his head and smiled at him. "Keep this a secret 'kay?" I winked.

"? Hai!"

"Now I have to go that guy must also be awake, bye bye umm"

"Youichi Hiriji." He said.

I smiled "Bye bye Yo-chan go back to your classroom okay." I said and kissed his cheek. He slightly blushed.

**~~Ikuto's Pov~~**  
I was just walking in the hallways when I saw Strawberry waving to a kid. The kid was seemed to have no emotions. 'Not gonna bother strawberry today I'll just bother her later' I thought. I came across a brunette she seem to be my classmate, ah that's right she's Crimson-boy's girl what was her name again Sakiro, no ah that's right, Sakura."Sakura-san where are you going?" I asked in a bored tone. "Classroom, why?" She said. "Nothing, by the way today is Sunday, why are you still going to the classroom?" I asked even though I don't really care. "That's 'coz that's where we usually hang out." She answered. "Is that so?" I said as I walk away 'I'll go there later.' I thought.

**~~Amu's Pov~~  
**'Great now where is he?' I asked myself as I walk into my empty room. 'Forget it might as well meet up with the others (referring to the guardians).' I sighed. I waltz into Ikuto's dorm (If you're wondering the dorm formation are based on star levels[Since it was the closest one]) just to find another empty room. 'Seriously, where are they?' I thought. I went to the next room where Nadeshiko stayed. I knock I heard her voice that said 'come in' ,I then went in. "Nadeshiko Ohayo want to go the others together?" I offered She gladly accepted.

"So, Amu where do you think they are?" Nadeshiko asked, I stopped walking.

"Don't tell me you don't where to look?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just go to their dorms _maybe_they're there." I said in a carefree tone.

I heard Nadeshiko let out a sigh.

**~~Time Skip ~~30 mins~~Amu's Pov~~  
**"So where exactly are we heading now?" Kukai inquired.

"Classroom, maybe." answered Tadase-kun.

"Eh why go there it's Sunday?" Yaya whined.

"I heard that most of the students hangout there... Even on Sunday." Ikuto said in a _I'm bored _tone.

"That's boring." Yaya pouted

"I heard from Anna there's a Central something here that's considered their shopping mall." Utau said.

"Ah, I heard that from Nonoko-chan too." Kukai said. 'What she heard from her? Are they that close? Wait, what don't tell me I'm jealous.' Utau thought

"So wanna go to the classroom and ask'em about it?" I suggested.

"Sure" they answered in chorus.

As I entered the room I saw Sakura san and Shouda-san being chase by a familiar looking ghosts. 'Could it be?!' I thought. I turned to my friends "Let's go in." I said smiling of the thought Yo-chan _might_ be here. But when I noticed that Utau and Kukai are not here. "Where are Utau and Kukai?" I asked worriedly. "Don't worry Amu-chan they're together" Rima reassured me. I let out a sigh of relief. "Ah okay."

* * *

**~~Utau's Pov~~  
**"So what did you wanna talk about Utau?" Kukai asked her sulking girlfriend.**  
**

"A-Are you and that girl close?" I asked with a shaking voice.

"Girl who are you talking about?" Kukau answered confused.

"Your roommate..."

"Ah you mean Nonoko-chan? Don't worry I don't she knows about our relationship and votes for us."

"B-but I don't want you to get close to other girls I-" I was cut off as Kukai brushed his lips against mine. I was shock but responded to his kiss. After a minute Kukai broke the kiss and said; "Your face is as red as a tomato" (what would you expect for him, something sweet? no don't think so.) I blushed even harder. I felt someone breathe next to my ear I turned and saw Kukai he whispered "But even so I love you." I saw Kukai blushed. "Let's go back shall we." I said

* * *

**~~Amu's Pov~~  
**I looked around and saw Yo-chan on the lap of my roommate. He blink twice. "Onee-san?" I smiled brightly "Yo-chan!" I said. He went climbed down on Natsume's lap and he jumped to my arms and hugged me. I felt two people staring at me with envy they were Mikan-chan and Sumire. "Hinamori-san, how did you know Youichi-kun? Do you two know each other outside the school?" Ruka asked. "Geez, I told you to call me Amu and no, I only knew him 3 hours ago." I said. "That's unusual he's usually rude around strangers." Yo-chan glared at Ruka. I giggled. "He was rude to me at first he even used his spirits on me. Then later he opened up and we became friends." I said while patting Yo-chans head. "Hinamori-san you do remember we're here to ask about Central something." Kairi said. "Ah that's right Yaya-chi wants to go shopping!" Yaya announced as if proving a point. "Do you have money?" I asked. She was frozen for a minute and after another she defrost. "Ahhhh! That's right I forgot about that." She cried while we face palmed. "You guys want to go to Central Town, right? Gay -sensei who appeared out of nowhere said. "That's right but we don't have any money." Rima said in a bored tone."Then I'll give you some; he gave me and Ikuto 5,000 rabbits, Tadase, Rima and Nadeshiko 3,000 rabbits, Kairi, Nagihiko,Utau, 2,500 rabbits, and Yaya,Kukai, 1,500. "That money also based on your star ranks Ikuto and Amu special star, Tadase, Rima and Nedashiko 3 stars, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Utau are 2 star, and Yaya and Kukai are 1 star now then Ciao~." Narumi as he ran away from who knows what or who.**  
**

"So it's decided we should go at the central town after lunch." Anna and Nonoko announced. "Hai hai and by the way where are the other students?" I said in a bored tone. "They probably went who knows where." said Mikan. "Ah well doesn't concern me any way." I said. "Tadase it's terrible there are three to five X-eggs in!" Kiseki shouted. "That's right Amu-chan we have to get rid of it, fast." Miki panicked. "Ummm is it just my imagination or do I hear voices" said Mikan. (**note: the GA students cannot see Shugo Chara but can hear them**) "We'll explain later today's turn is Amu-chan and Ikuto right?." Tadase said. "Can't believe we're still doing this even though we're out of that academy." I said. "Chill Strawberry it's not like there will be a giant X-egg this time." Ikuto said. "Oi would you two go already the X-eggs might hurt someone!" Utau exclaimed. "Hai hai." I said "Miki. It's yor turn." I added. "Yoru."

"Unlock my own heart: Chara Nari!" We shouted in unison. My body glowed light blue while Ikuto blue, the GA gang had their eyes wide opened and I can't help but giggle.

"Black Lynx." Ikuto said coolly his attire change completely he grew cat ears and tail, wore a short navy blue top with a cross on the middle, navy blue long pants, he also wore gloves and on the right hand he has metal claws.

"Amulet Spades." I said my attire consist of a light blue blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. I wear boots, dark blue shorts, and striped stockings. Most of my hair is inside a light blue cap with a Spade decoration. The Humpty Lock shines with blue light.

**~~Tadase's Pov~~**  
They finished their character transformation and quickly headed out the window. "Wait, this is the third floor!" Sakura-san exclaimed. I placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "Don't worry they'll be fine." and smiled. I felt someone poking me I turn around to see a robot. "Huh?" I said confused. "Would you explain what just happened?" Imai- san demanded.

* * *

**I planned not to put cliffhangers but it ended this way so oh well. So this ends chapter three hope you like it.**

**Natsume: What the heck is a character transformation?!  
**

**Me: You'll soon know.**

**Natsume: Hn**

**Kairi: Please review... Is that what I'm supposed to be saying?**

**Me: Yup very good Kairi. ^_^**

**Kairi: Hey are you treating me like a dog?**

**Me: Bye bye *runs away**


	4. Central Town

**So here's another update. I'll update once or twice every two weeks so expect for it :) Thank you for me readers love you all.**

**Tadase: Hello**

**Me: Hi can you do the disclaimer OU-JI**

**Tadase: Prince I am no prince! I'm a king Muhahaha**

**Me: Hai hai now do the disclaimer**

**Tadase: Skylark22 does not own Shugo chara and Gakuen Alice, for I am a king. Muhahaha!**

* * *

**~~Tadase's Pov~~  
**"It's kinda hard to explain, since you can't see them but hear them, Youichi's is an exception of course." I said trying to let them process the information."Isn't a demonstration better than a explanation, Prince?" Kukai said. There was silence for a moment. "Did you say prince? I'm not a Prince I'm a king muhahaha." I yelled as I laugh like a maniac . The others stood there wide eye and dropped jaws while my friends just giggling and laughing. "That's what you call character change. It's a guardian character ability to grant his or her master special abilities and become a certain person that the Guardian Character was born from. There's also a sign like Tadase's crown that'll be visible if that person chara changes." Nadeshiko explained while I sit in the corner, embarrassed and apologizing. "What Ikuto and Amu did was Character transformation. "There are two types of Chara Change first they change their personality completely like mine, nii-san's, Tadase Amu, and so on. Second they enhance in certain aspect but keeps their personality like Kukai, Yaya, Ikuto and so on" I said standing.

"Oh, my lord you're back to normal already?" Kukai said eating a banana from who knows where. "What do you mean I'm back it was your fault to begin with!" I almost screamed. "Now, now calm down. (I know it's Yamamoto's from [KHR] catch phrase but anyway)" Nagihiko said. "Guys, we still haven't finish our explanation." Utau said. "Ah that, well shugo chara's are born from a wish you make with all your heart to change." I continued. "You have Nadeshiko has already explained about chara change now I'll explain character transformation..." I finish in about ten minutes. "They sure are late." Rima said. "You're right this is the longest time they're gone." Utau added. " Ahhhh we'll miss the bus to Central Town if they don't show-" Kukai was cut off by a bruised Amu, entering the room. "We're back." Amu said "That was a pain in the ass." Ikuto pouted.

**~~Natsume's Pov~~  
**'What happened to them?' I thought. "Amu-chan, what happened?!" Mashiro asked in concern. "Well there was a four x-eggs and four ?-eggs? Hehe" Hinamori answered. "What do you mean 'hehe'? Why is it that every time you two go there's always a large number of x-eggs and ?-eggs?!" the blonde in pigtails said. "Maybe because of these?" Hinamori and Tsukiyomi raised a lock and a key. "But I can't believe we are still doing this, cleansing x-eggs, even though we transfer to another school." Ikuto said. I notice the Hinamori's face turning pale and clutching right sleeve which was somehow tainted in slight red, but her expression unchanged. "I'm going out for a while." she said. After a while I followed I had the feeling something bad happened. "Where are you going, Natsume?" I was stopped by my best friend, Ruka. "Toilet." I excused. When I went out at the side of the door I saw Hinamori panting heavily clutching her right sleeve. "Oi you okay?" I asked. "Na-Natsume?" was the last thing she uttered before she passed out.

**~~Amu's Pov~~**  
'Where am I?' I thought I looked around and saw I was lying in a white bed Natsume sitting at the corner. "Oh, you're awake." he said. "Do they know?" I asked. "They? If you mean the your friends, no. And it's about time they'll look for us." he said. I stood up and looked at my bandaged hand. "how long was I out?" I asked. He looked at his watch and said. "30 minutes." "How did you get that?" He said. I smiled faintly. "The x-eggs." was the only explanation I could give, he stared at me blankly. "I was defending Ikuto that's why I was slightly hit." I explained further. "You call that slightly?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, Ikuto almost died one time, my pain is nothing compared to his. He and Utau were once our enemy you see. He was forced to do missions and his main mission was to destroy us and find the embryo. An embryo is an egg that can grant wishes. Even though he wanted to protest he can't do anything since his mother was hold hostage. One day he tried to escaped, I mean be free, but he was controlled by a device and every time it was used on him he looses his reasons and became a fighting machine but that's not just it, it also slowly saps his life." I explain with a pain look in my face. 'What the hell he was in the situation same as me?' Natsume thought.

**~~Mikan's Pov~~  
**'Where is Natsume?' I thought worried. "Oi, have you seen Strawberry?"I heard Ikuto's voice in the background, which got my attention. 'Natsume and Amu's gone could he be cheating on me?' I thought worriedly. "We're back" I heard Amu-chan I smiled but when I saw Natsume was with him it turned into a frown. I placed a fake smiled and asked "Where were you, Amu-chan?" "Hmm, Oh just around." She smiled. "Were you jealous polka?" Natsume said and smirked. "Very funny." I said, 'Yes' I thought. "Now that everyone's here let's go!" Yaya yelled.

**~~Time Skip~~At the Bus to CT~~  
**I was sitting next to Natsume because Yo-chan doesn't want to be apart from either of us. I saw Mikan selling something. I poked Natsume, "Nee Natsume why is Mikan-chan selling ice cream?" I asked curiously. "No money." he answered. I blink twice. "Mikan-chan, what's your star rank?" I asked. She somehow end up sitting in a corner and mumbled "No star." "Huh? I thought there was only four star rankings." I thought out loud. "Well, that's because she's lower than us that's why." Sumire said. Natsume glared at her. "Things like star ranking are useless in the outside world, one day, no, someday we'll all graduate and go outside, you do know that we won't stay here forever. And when you're out there, there is no such thing as star ranking all of us has are equal and there's no such thing as a person lower than the other. Huh? w-well I'm just saying my thoughts that is." 'What did I just blurt out?! So embarrassing!' She thought. "Arigato Amu-chan." Mikan said. She smiled in return, a smile mixed with embarrassed and a 'your welcome' emotion, a smile that can melt even coldest ice.

**~~Ikuto's Pov~~  
**That smile was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. This Sakura girl is interesting to be able to break her poker face, only a few people can break it even though I'm one of them. I glanced at the raven haired lad staring at _my _Amu. I didn't like it. As for Sakura girl she didn't notice that her boyfriend is staring at other girls. 'How slow can she be?' I thought. Amu was attractive and has charm that's a fact. I don't hate it but I wish she won't attract troublesome boys she's already attracted Kiddy King and Easter boy, even though she does it unconsciously. Argggghhhh! Whatever! 'We have arrived at Central Park. I repeat, we have arrived at Town' "Shopping shopping we're gonna go shopping." Yaya sang.

We then went down from the bus. Most of us stared in awe even Amu. "Suggoi!" the teenage baby exclaimed. "Let's go shopping!" Utau said with shining eyes as she sped off to who knows where. (I'll make her a shopping maniac in this story hehe.) "Nagi let's go!" shorty said smiling at the sight of funny items. Soccer boy was playing with Kiddy King by making him chara change Dancing Maniac was just laughing. Easter boy was already buying some things. Amu was still playing with the weird baby. In the corner of my eye something caught my attention it was cat nip. I went there not noticing Amu was staring at me while giggling a bit.

* * *

**I seriously suck at making endings so bear with me onegai. By the way teenage baby is yaya, shorty is rima, soccer boy-kukai, kiddy king-tadase, dancing maniac is nadeshiko, Easter boy is kairi, and weird baby is yo-chan. I know it's a little late but my family and me went abroad and I didn't (forgot) bring may laptop so, sorryfor the late update! Thank you reader and reviewers. :D**


	5. Dangerous Ability Class

**I'm really sorry I didn't update for such a long time I was really busy.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Shugo Chara**

* * *

**~~Amu's Pov~~  
**"Hehehe" I laughed while I look at Ikuto getting closer to the catnip. 'I'll tease him about this later.' I thought. Unknown to me Yo-chan was staring at me. "Onee-san?" he tilted his head while asking which makes him so kawaii. "Nandemonai (It's nothing)" I said as I pat his head. I realized that me, Ruka-kun, Natsume, and Mikan-chan. The others went who knows where. "Hinamori-san do you want to look around with me?" Ruka-kun asked me purely platonic. "Gladly." I answered. Central Town is amazing it seems so magical. Until with hundreds of people store caught my eye. "Umm Ruka-kun what's that?" I asked curiously. "Ah that's the howalon store. It's pretty popular. Want to buy?" he asked. "Sure." I said. After a struggle of getting into the crowd I finally was able to buy a large box. "Want one yo-chan? I asked as I handed one out. He thought about it first then nodded his head. "Ruka-kun." I said giving him a signal to get one. He was a little hesitant at first but I got annoyed of the fact he denies and shove it to her mouth gently. He blushed and I teased him.

Ruka-kun said he was going somewhere and Yo-chan went with him so now I'm left alone. I looked around eating a howalon and I saw Natsume reading his manga, leaning on a tree. 'Ah that's right I still have to ask him about Dangerous Ability Class.' I thought I walk closer to him. I notice I only have two Howalon left, It's seriously yummy so I ended up eating a lot. "Natsume, can I sit here?" I asked pointing on the other side of the tree. "Do whatever you want." he answered rudely.

**~~Normal Pov~~**  
"Nee Natsume what's Dangerous Ability Class?" she asked. "Why?" he said as he started pay attention to her hoping she won't be in it. "Serina Sensei said something about me belonging to that class." she answered not aware of the situation she's in. "Shit." he cursed. "Huh?" she asked. "Dangerous ability class is a organization that uses students to do the dirty work of Alice Academy, I'm one of them. And I usually get all the work due to my alice. Now I'll ask what is your alice?" he said seriously. Amu was now getting scared. "I...ummm have two alices Invisibility and water." she said only audible to Natsume. "Damn it.." natsume said missing the fact Amu was starting to shake. Natsume's eyes widen as Amu started to shake. "Oi, Pinky don't cry." he said not knowing what to do. "I'm not." She answered stubbornly. "Did that teacher say you will talk to a person named Persona?" he asked and Amu nodded as a reply. "I will probably be training you on how to use your magic for two months or so." he said. "And we'll probably be partner up on missions." he added.

"Hey, isn't that Amu-chan and Hyuuga?" Rima asked which made Mikan flinch a little.(Most of them are there except Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Koko, Nonoko, Anna and Kairi)."Let's go over there." Suggest the slightly jealous king. When they went over there. Amu was shaking. "Amu-chi what happened to you?" asked the worried Yaya. "Listen up, Amu is a Dangerous ability student." Natsume announced which made the crowd minus the guardians gasped. "She will most probably be partner with me on missions and bee trained by me before." he added nonchalantly. "Can you tell us what's going on?" asked the piss off Rima. *Amu started to calm down. "Dangerous ability class is an organization that uses the students to do the of the school." Ruka spat out as if it was venom. Which made the guardians eyes widen. "It also involves being badly injured." he added.

Tadase came to Amu's side and tried to comfort her. "It'll be okay Amu-chan you're strong and just think of it as the time we went up against Easter." He said. "But it isn't like Easter, all of you won't be there, I'll be alone..." she was cut off when a small hand tug her skirt. She looked at the young alice user confusedly. "Onee-chan I'm one of them so you won't be alone." he said cutely which made Amu smile a little. "Ah, and don't forget about Natsume." said Sumire. Those words melted Amu's worries away. "Arigato." she said.

**~~Ikuto's Pov~**~  
Me and the others who weren't there was told about Amu's situation. I ran to my loves bedroom just to find she was asleep. (AN:he was at the balcony not inside her room) When I noticed that her roommate went into the room I knocked at the transparent glass. "What are you doing here?" he inquired as he open the door. "I heard about Amu's situation." I said nonchalantly. "Hn" he answered, like that for who knows what reason. "Hey, you better protect her." I said with a serious tone. "You don't have to tell me." he said. "By the way I heard your story." he added. "What story?" I said confused. he stared at me for a while and said. "Never mind."

"Ikuto?" Amu said rubbing her eyes. "Took you long enough to be awake. But it was fun watching you sleep." I said with a smirk. She looked away blushing. "Oi if you two are gonna have lovers talk do it somewhere else." The crimson eyed lad said. Amu blushed. "We are no-" "Okay, let's go Amu" I cut her off and carried her bridal style as a pair of cat ears appearing in my head and a tail. I then jumped out of the balcony with Amu whining saying 'Put me down.' We landed at the eastern forest. "Ikuto! Why did you do that And I'm still in my paj-!" she shouted but I hugged her tightly. "Please be safe." I said.

**~~Amu's Pov~~  
**"Please be safe." I sensed protectiveness in his voice. "I will, don't worry I'll be alright." I said as I return his hug. "You know if you don't want to I can always do the work in your place." he said as he broke the hug. "No, you have suffered enough with Easter. I won't let you suffer more." I said recalling the time we fought. He stared at me. "I love you." he said out of nowhere. I blush and whispered in his ear. "I love you, too." He was taken back by my statement and blushed but quickly recovered. And pressed his lips against mine. "So now you're officially my girlfriend, huh?" he said with a smirk as he broke the kiss. "Shut up baka neko." I said madly blushing and I seriously felt him smirk. "Don't tell them yet." I said. "A secret girlfriend, huh. That's nice." he said. "Ikuto you do now that we're stupidly far from the dorm right." I said signaling to go back. "Okay." He said as he carried me again and brought me to my room.

"So," I said awkwardly. "goodnight." I added. "No goodnight kiss? Kidding. Goodnight." he said as he started to return to his room. I turn around to see Natsume reading a manga. I was about to ask why he was still awake when I heard the doorknob open. "Natsume could it be Persona?" I asked getting a little terrified. "No, it's definitely Persona." he answered as he step in front me protectively. "I heard I have a new girl. With a strong Alice too." a guy in black with a white mask said. "I am Persona, Amu right? Looking forward working with you. Natsume probably already told you details." Persona said. "You will have two months of training with Natsume. Ready or not you will be going on mission with Natsume." He said. And all I could do was nod.

**~~Mikan's Pov~~  
**'Seriously why am I feeling this way? I was never the jealous type..' I thought. 'Even though I should be worried about Amu-chan's safety.' "Sakura-san are you okay?" I heard my roommate said. "Huh? Why am I not okay?" I said confused. "Well you seem to be deep in thought." he said. "Oh, well I'm guilty."  
I confessed. "Guilty of what?" he asked. "Even though I should be worried about Amu-chan, I'm jealous that she spends more time with Natsume." I said. "It's not that I don't trust Natsume It's just..." a tear escaped my eyes which shocked Tadase. He pulled me into a hug and comforted me. "It's okay, It's normal to think like that especially if they're rooming together." He said as he pat my back. "Is what you said supposed to make me feel better or worse." I said teasingly. "I don't know better maybe." he said. "What do you maybe?!" I said as I tried to chase him.

**~~Back to Amu and Natsume~~Third Person~~  
**As Persona left Amu slump at the floor shaking. "You, okay?" Natsume asked bending to Amu's level. "Umm just a little scared I think, I'll get over it." she said trying to act strong. "You know you don't have to act strong since I'm not a blabber mouth and all..." he said trying to comfort her. She looked at hi for a while and hugged him, it was kinda awkward at first but not until long. And soon Amu cried herself to sleep in the arm of the flame caster. Natsume sighed and carried her to her bed and laid her gently he then sat at his bed hoping Amu would be strong enough to use her alice effectively.

* * *

**I am truly sorry I haven't been updating for forever. Thank you readers and please review.**


	6. Mission

**It has been like forever since I've updated this I am truly sorry.**

**I own nothing. ****ALSO THERE WILL BE NO "Amu's/ Tadase's Pov istead it'll be all Narators pov which is, ME!**

'Shit. Why the hell did Amu get drag in this mess.' Natsume thought while staring at the sleeping figure of Amu. "Oi, Strawberry." He said as he shook her awake. Amu got up and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. "It's 6:30." He stated which made Amu's eyes wide. "Damn, damn, damn." She chanted as she quickly went into the bathroom. Half an hour passed and she was ready. "I survived." She said as if she was facing the ultimate danger of life.

"Natsume? Why are you still here?" she asked as she notice the young lad.

"Are you an idiot? We'll begin practicing." He said

"Now?"

"We have to maximize our time."

The two walk in the opposite direction to their classroom. As for their absence in the classroom the teacher knew what was is happening and asked no questions about it. The two arrive at the southern forest with a comfortable silence.

"We'll train here?" Amu asked.

"Something wrong with it?" Natsume questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing it's just that *Rustle*... Gyaah!" she shouted as she jumped behind Natsume and clutch his shirt.

"Scaredy Cat." Natsume teased.

"Hey, you're the cat!" she retorted, which made Natsume pissed.

"Your training will be extremely hard today." He said with a sadistic smile. But it was true they're going to train really hard.

"Now try thinking you're invisible." Natsume instructed, Amu did as she was told. Amu suddenly disappeared. Much to Natsume's surprise she was a _really _fast learner. Natsume smirked 'This is gonna be easier than I thought.' "Umm, Natsume how do I go back again?" Amu asked. "Just think you're visible. You see, alice works with the brain, thinking to be exact." He said. Amu went back to normal. "Now do one hundred fifty push up with the addition of forty kilos weights." He said Amu groaned and proceed doing it.

"... 149, 150." She said then she dropped dead on the floor.

"Run 30 laps." Natsume ordered, reading a manga not looking at her at all.

"Hey, you! Run with me!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why should I?" He asked still not looking which made her pissed off.

"Kukai used to run with me when I had my training with him also I don't like being alone in the forest."

Her statement made Natsume smirk. He looked at her and said still smirking."So in short you're scared. Makes it more interesting." he said as he focus back on his manga. "Fine then!" she said as she set off. She was on her seventh lap when "Were you here all the time?" the sound of his voice made her jump, but still continued running. "Ye-yeah, training." She said between her pants. "You can stop you know." He suggested. "Can't that person will make it harder." She said as she notice her boyfriend was starting to run with her.

~~Minutes later~~  
"Finally done." Amu slumped the same way as she did after her push ups alone. Ikuto was sitting with Nastume. He decided to watch her instead of run with her which made an angry expression grown on her face while running. "Ikuto! Why did you leave me all alone on the fourteenth lap?!" she asked demanding for an answer. "Well, that's cause running is boring, right Nattie?" he asked liking the nickname he gave to his fellow _cat. _"Hn." Was the reply he got certainly not pleased with his nickname. "I give up.." Amu sighed.

"Do the same thing you did with your invisibility alice. Think that you can move the water." He said pointing to the river in front of them. Amu took a deep breath. She placed her hand with two fingers pointing up in front of her face as she started to imagine she was bending water. Water then rose up. It was only a small one but it wwas already a great achievement for her first time. She then concentrate more but to suddenly her legs grew weak and her knees gave away. "You, okay?" Ikuto asked worriedly as he extended a hand to her which she gradually accepted. Natsume threw abottle of water in their direction which Ikuto caught with his cat alice. "Let her drink it's what she needs." He said.

Amu drank the water and to her surprise her energy went back again. She was able to stand up without Ikuto's help. "That's weird." She commented. "That's because your alice is water and it drains water from your body and you do know our brain is in need of water." Natsume answered the unasked question. "Oh okay." Amu said impressed at his knowledge which Ikuto didn't fail to notice. "A~~~~mu your making me jealous." He said beside her ear which made her blush again. "H-huh what are you t-talking about?" she stammered Ikuto smirked at his reaction "Oh nothing my girlfriend." He whispered the last two words which made her as red as blood.

Amu's days continued like this until it was their deadline. **(I'll try not to make her too strong ;) **"So I heard you've improved greatly." Persona said as he circle the two like a predator about to jump on its prey. "She has." Natsume spoke up. "Oh that's nice the black cat itself praises you. You two will have your first mission as a team today." The ESP said. "What is it?" Amu asked in her cool and spicy mode, only to prevent others to see how scared and nervous she is. "Here." Persona handed a paper with information and details of their mission. "You'll leave in the evening." The ESP said as he gestured them to go out now.

As soon as they were both out and far enough Amu's expression clearly changed. "You ,okay?" asked Natsume in a not so caring tone. " Yeah I'm fine anyway what the deails?" She asked as Natsume gave her the paper. It Said:

Main Mission: Stop three Anti-Alice Cars that will be crossing At Lavender Road to Saphire City (**Completely Made Up**) On 10:00 This evening. Retrieve the suitcase that contains information.

Priority: High

Estimated Number of Enemies: 12

Their Objective: Pass information to their other group.

Difficulty: A little Hard

As Amu finish reading the paper she asked "Natsume are you sure we can do this?" she asked worriedly. "Of course. I personally trained you, so have a little confidence, seriously. ." He said confidently. "Oh okay." She said. The two grew closer as their training went by and neither Ikuto or Mikan can prevent it.

~~At Night~~  
"Ready Amu?" Natsume asked. "Ye-yeah." She said nervously she then remembered what Natsume said earlier and this time clearly said "Let's go!" They both jumped from branches of one tree to another when they arrived at their destination. "It's 9:30 so we still have 30 minutes but keep your guards up at all times." Natsume said. "Okay." She answered as she sipped water that she carried. "Natsume, can I not use my alice today?" she asked. "Then how are you going to protect yourself?" "Chara Nari: Amulet Heat." She said as her clothes transformed into that of a cheerleaders. It was a first that Natsume saw this transformation. "Now what does _that_ do?" he asked. "You'll see." She said with a wink that cause Natsume to thing 'What the heck? Ah, maybe it's one of those Character change.'

Their target arrive at 9:54 and most of the information was right there were three black limousines. Amu suddenly jumped in front of the road which made the cars stop with a loud squeak. "Hey, do you want to die?!" a man in black asked. Amu stared at her before saying "No, I want to retrieve some information sitting in one of the three cars she said smiling. (you know amulet heart smiles all the time and all so...) The mho was man in black suddenly went out of the car along with the other three who was sitting in the back and passenger seat. The four of them held out a gun. "Who are you?" they demanded. "Isn't obvious?" Natsume said as he jumped behind Amu. "Alice Academy student.." one of the guys said recognizing the uniform Natsume wore.

The first attack came from Amu. "Heart Rod!" she yelled and knocked out one of them, at this time the other eight also went out. Natsume lit up a flame in both of his hands and threw it to two of them. Which hit their stomach. "Damn you brats." One of them said and they all started to shoot. Amu and Natsume dodge the attacks swiftly and reflecting the others with their alice and her pom-poms. Finally there was only three left and they both presumed he was the strongest.

Amu undid her transformation and decided to use her alice. She then turned invisible. She was about to surprise hit one of the three to knock him unconscious. But to her surprise he caught her invisible hand smirking. "N-no way.." she stuttered and got a smirk as a reply from him. Amu was about to scream for help but then remembered that she and Natsume were the only ones here. Natsume was busy attacking and dodging the same time. She then casted water out of thin air and it landed on her nails creating sharp ice claws (got the idea from "The Legend Of Aang").

**Cliffhanger!**

**I don't know when's the next time I can update so I won't promise anything. Read, Review Favorite and follow, 'kay.**


End file.
